The core will be responsible for the administrative support, statistical consultation and execution of design, conduct, and analysis of all invest-igations. It will be directed by Dr. O'Fallon in collaboration with Dr. Zinsmeister. The core will have access to expertise of a large group of clinical faculty and stastisticians. The Medical Research Statistics Section is involved in a large number of epidemiologic, clinical and laboratory investigations. A centralized computer facility is available with adequate linkages. A procedure is in place for determining priorities on projects, data analysis, computing, etc.